ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The More Things Change: Part 1
The More Things Change: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. 'Plot' The episode starts off with 11-year-old Ben fighting a galvanic mechamorph as Four Arms,The Galvanic Mechamorph manages to make the omnitrix transform Four Arms back into Ben and just as the mechamorph is about to destroy Ben, the omnitrix lit up green again and Ben manages to transform into Feedback. Feedback beats the Galvanic Mechamorph with ease. Then you can see 16-year-old Ben cheasing Zombozo together with Gwen and Kevin. Ben transforms into Lodestar and (with the help of Kevin and Gwen) beats Zombozo. After Zombozo is tied up Gwen and Kevin prepare to leave. Gwen because she wants to go to college and Kevin because he found a place near campus. As they leave Kevin and Ben shake hand and Gwen and Ben give each other a hug. When Kevin and Gwen are gone Zombozo states that Ben wouldn't have beaten zombozo if Gwen and Kevin weren't there to help. Ben answers him angrily that he doesn't need a team and that he is a superhero. Ben then goes to the plumber HQ. There the alarm goes off and Ben (ignoring his grandfather who says he must wait for back-up) goes to the problem to fight it himself. When he arrives he is shocked to se half of a building destroyed. Then he's atacked by a unknown alien. In the middle of the fight just as the unknown alien is about to atack Ben (as Spidermonkey) when Khyber whistles and his pet retreats. Then an alien named Pakmar comes out his toilet where he was hidden and tries to clean up. He says to Ben that it whas a business man who says that every alien shop in Bellwood must pay them for protecting. But if they do not pay they're the one who the shopkeepers need protecting from. When Ben hears this he goes to a alien shopping mall where Mr. Baughmann runs the shop. He asks him if there's a business man who demands money for the so-called protection. Mr. Baughmann first doesn't want Ben to interfere but Ben manages to convince him. he turns into Cannonbolt and immediately attracts attention. Then he sees an alien (Rook) drink a smoothie and he realises he's hungry and asks the alien if he can eat the rest of his food. The aliengives him (a lot of ) food. then Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina enter the mall and Bubble helmet says that accidents happen and that they could happen to Mr. Baughmann's shop to. Mr. baughmann says he doesn't want any trouble and picks up a box with Taydenite in. He's about to give the group one kristal when Bubble helmet grabs the whole box indicating that Mr. Bauughmann only can keep one taydenite kristal. Cannonbolt then interferes and they begin to fight. The whole time the alien who gave Ben some food (Rook) stays eating like nothing's happening. Bubble Head then starts his machine. The omnitrix times out thus preventing Ben from stopping the machine. The Mr. baughmann says sarcasticly that "this is the moment your friends show up and save the day'' As if it is a sign Rook reveals himself and runs after the Bubblehead and his accomplices, and defeats them with ease; then he reveals to Ben that granpa Max has send him and that he is Bens new partner. Ben states that he doesn't want a new partner and that he IS 'Ben Tennyson' Rooks answers he knows that and that he is honored to work with him.Ben says that he wants to work alone and that he has things under control witch isn't very convencing since the shop is partly destroyed. When Bubble Head, Liam and Fistina try to escape the omnitris is loaded again and ben turns into Bloxx. But he is unable to disable the force-field and decides that Rook should take care of that whilst he takes care of these guys' bloxx forms a prison of his own body and then asks Rooks 'how is it coming' ''R''ooks says that they need to remove the machine to somewhere it can't kill sentien life. ''Blockx throws the machine away into a buidling without 'sentient life. After the machine explodes they have a little arguement of wich Bubble Head and his accomplices take advantage of by trying to escape unnoticed. However Rook and Ben do nottice and they go after them. they follow them in a sort of underground tunnel and Ben is suprised to see a whole alien city underground. the episode ends with Khyber sending his pet after them with the message to '''show no mercy'. 'Events' Major Events *This is the last episode Gwen and Kevin are featured as main characters. *Zombozo makes his debut in Omniverse. *Bloxx gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Rook becomes Ben's new partner. *Feedback makes his first appearance as one of 11 year old Ben's primary aliens. *Four Arms, Spidermonkey, Lodestar and Cannonbolt make their Omniverse debuts. Minor Events *Gwen had gone to college and Kevin went with her. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11 years old) *Rook (first appearance) *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mr. Baughmann *Pakmar (first appearance) Villains *Khyber (first appearance) *Khyber's Pet (first appearance) *Zombozo (first reappearance) *Liam (first appearance) *Bubble Helmet (first appearance) *Fistina (first appearance) *Malware (first appearance) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *Four Arms (first reappearance) *Feedback (debut) By 16 year old Ben *Lodestar (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Humungousaur) *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) *Bloxx (debut) 'Quotes' "what could have done this" (Ben) "I don't want any more trouble" (Pakmar) "hello fellow aliens" (cannonbolt) '"take care of yourself doofus" (Gwen) '"don't do anything I wouldn't do" (Kevin) '''Errors *In some scenes, Cannonbolt is shown without his back armor. *When 11 year old Four Arms knocks Malware into a tree, the tree constantly changes from being cracked to being split in half. 'Allusions' *The title of this episode is based on the saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same." 'Trivia' *16-year-old Ben turns into Lodestar as his first alien in Omniverse. *11-year-old Ben turns into Four Arms as his first alien in Omniverse. *This episode aired on August 1st as a sneak peek. *It's revealed Feedback was unlocked offscreen inbetween Destroy All Aliens and this episode. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/355721238330505250 See Also *The More Things Change: Part 1/Gallery Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes